The Comforter CONTINUED
by Your Nickle Aint Worth My Dime
Summary: This story is about a 13 year old girl who wakes up in SM books. Does it mean the victor will not be Edward?
1. Intro

**This is my first story on and I hope all of you like it. I started a website dedicated to Twilight and I was hoping if you guys could go cheak it out? the website is: ilovenessie [dot] com **

**(I had to be creative with the [dot] because doesn't allow websites so replace the [dot] with .)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction

I sat reading The Twilight Saga for the 4th time. My friends don't understand what goes on in my head and no one can relate to how I feel for the fictional characters that now are my life. The first second I laid eyes on "Twilight" (not only "Twilight", but also all the other books in the series) it sent butterflies through my stomach. I was embarrassed by my friends when they found out I "liked" The Twilight Saga. Luck was on my side. Little did they know how much I "liked" it. I was obsessed with it! I couldn't stand to stop reading it! I searched the Internet hoping I could find out if something was wrong with me.

I came up blank. I went to my mom to talk about, but later found out it was a BIG mistake. I told her every faucet of the truth. I told her how I felt about Edward and Jacob. I told her about werewolves and vampires and how they were natural enemies, but by some miracle, Edward and Jacob turned out to be the best of friends. I told her about Bella being torn left and right. How she was a magnet for danger. She laughed at that. I told her that in the toughest times, Jacob was there for her. When Edward left and Bella was so torn up, she had to wrap her arms around herself to keep her together. Even then, Jacob was there. She just stared and broke out in hysterias! So much for that idea.

So now I'm stuck all alone in my fantasy world… until something strange happened. I felt utterly cold when I woke the next morning. I would soon find out why…

* * *

**There is a poll on my website. Go cheak it out! I need to know which person you would prefer in this story. Please and thank you!**

**P.S. I would love for you to review and since I havent gotten hardly any reviews, I havent updated in a while. Sorry. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morning, My Love." I never heard this voice before, but yet the phrase sounded so familiar. I must be dreaming I told myself over and over again. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming! Those two words echoed through my mind. I knew why I recognized the phrase and the velvety sweet voice. _His_ voice. It made me melt like ice cream on a sunny day. Which was never going to happen where I lived.

What in the world is going on with me?! I must be insane! My mom was right to laugh at me when I explained my messed up head to her. I was hearing _his_ voice now! His voice. Edward's voice. So sweet and cool. I have to get out of here! Out of my insane head before I do something reckless and stupid!

All this debating going on inside me only lasted for a few brief seconds. When I finally opened my eyes (or so I thought I did) I saw him. The perfect shape of him. Edward. That's all I could think of. His looks could be easily recognized as a vampire. Though his eyes were a honey golden brown, everything else was there. His too pale skin. Which matched him just perfectly. His strong, cold yet comforting hold made me feel safe.

"I have to get out of here!" I said suddenly remembering my earlier thoughts. I tried to get up, but his now iron hold was restraining me. My feeble attempts didn't jostle him a bit. "What's on that mind of yours now?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss me. I screamed. He groaned, "Now you did it!"

I heard someone clomping up the stairs. "Bella!" another unknown voice cried. The iron grips were now gone and Edward nowhere to be found. The new voice I heard before got closer. "Bella! Are you o.k.?" A light tap on the door of my room made me jump, but as I looked around for the first time, I noticed I wasn't in my room. This room had purple curtains with a lamp and matching lampshade. There was a poorly out-dated computer on a wooden desk with some schoolbooks on it I've never seen before. Another light tap on the door. "Bella can I come in?" the stranger's voice asked, but this time it sounded worried. "I haven't heard you scream like that since… uh… since Edward left you." I wondered why he stuttered on 'Since Edward left you'.

The door slowly opened and I started to hyperventilate. How could I explain a stranger in his house? As soon as the panic came, it left. The person seemed new yet oddly familiar at the same time. I blurted out what I'm guessing was his name, "Charlie!"

"Yeah, Bells. It's me." Bells? That's not my name, though I answered to it. All of this was so confusing! What was going on with me! I pinched myself to see if I was awake. "OUCH!" Yup. I was awake. He jumped at my sudden outburst and tried again as he hesitated at the doorway. "Bells I'm coming in." Again I answered to my new name. "Ok."

"Are you ok or do you want to talk about it?" Yet again I answered. "No. I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? You sounded pretty… scared." I still couldn't figure out what he was hesitating about. He seemed to be picking his words very carefully. "Really and truly fine dad." My mind went blank. Did I just call this stranger dad? He didn't even look like my dad for heaven sakes!

He tried again to persuade me to talk it out with him, but I stubbornly refused. The stranger I now knew as Charlie walked out of "my room" and clomped loudly down the stairs. Edward came out of his hiding place and sat down on the bed next to me with the strangest confused expression. "There's something wrong Bella." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Yes!" I exploded. "There is something very wrong! I go to sleep in my own room, safe and sound and then end up in here! Speaking of here—!" He cut my ranting short and crushed his cold smooth lips against mine. I thrashed and protested, but it did no good to try and resist a vampire. After all, they are extremely strong. After a few seconds of protest I found myself kissing him back.

I had always dreamed of kissing Edward Cullen, but of course they were only dreams. This kiss, right now, was as real as it could get. The throbbing bruise I gave myself proved it wasn't a dream. This was all Edward. I could feel myself loosing consciousness, but that was probably due to my lack of air. I started to fall to the hardwood floor, but just like it said in the books, his super fast reflexes caught me an inch from it.

He laughed and it sounded more like a bell than a laugh. I sighed. Even though I was desperately confused, I wouldn't trade this… well whatever this is… for anything in the world! He spoke first. "Well whatever's going on with you, _that_ hasn't changed!" He laughed his bell laugh again and then he sighed. "What am I going to do with you Bella?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got up as I heard a car pull away and sure enough I saw the police cruiser pull out of the driveway. Everything was just the way I imagined it! All the trees covered in green and not showing a bit of the brown trunk! I must be in Bella's body! I ran to the mirror and all it did was prove my assumptions correct. Edward watched me while I paced back and forth. He was as still as a statue.

Suddenly, he was in my path. His honey golden brown eyes stared me down. "Isabella Marie Swan!" As if I wasn't already frozen he placed his iron grip on my shoulders. "Stop pacing around like this! I'm going insane!"

"Your not the only one." I mumbled. He just rolled his eyes and relaxed. I did too, but I was still frozen in place. He let his eyes take full impact on me and he could ask me to go rob a bank and I would do it. I would do anything for him; at least while he was releasing his eyes full force on me like this. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"I… er… you…" I struggled for words. He sighed, closing his eyes.

I knew all to well that these were not my own actions that lead me to stuttering and fainting, but I had Bella's characteristics in me too. After all, this was her body. I decided that I would stick to the books I knew so well, but another tiny voice inside my head screamed for me to take my own path. I argued mentally with myself for a long minute until a rush of wind blew past me and Edward was climbing out the window. "Where are you going?!" I asked panicked. I'm guessing he heard the pain and panic in my voice and he stopped halfway out. "It's Jacob, Love. You don't want a fight do you?"

"I thought you were past all the differences?" But I regretted the words as soon as they were out. I didn't know which book I was in so it was best I keep my mouth shut. He looked at me like I was speaking a language he didn't know. "Are you alright, Love? I'll take you with me if you don't want to see him."

"We better hurry if we want to beat him before he gets here." He added as he started to pick me up. The movement was so quick it knocked the wind out of me. I thrashed and hit him. Probably giving myself bruises instead of him.

"Put me down! _Put me down_!" I screamed. He looked more confused than ever. "Please Bella! I'm going insane here! What in the world is wrong with you?!" His velvet voice made the words sound even more sincere. "If this is what your going to act like after a talk with my family about immortality then your defiantly ruining your chances right now! I hate to admit it, but its true!" It felt like he just slapped me. "I'm sorry." I mumbled mostly to myself, but I knew that he would hear anyway. I let the silent tears flow down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry. If I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to." I looked away from him to the ground. He took one wintry finger under my chin, wiping away my tears with his thumb and forced me to look into his pained eyes. "I love you." He simply stated and kissed me on the cheek. He was gone in a flash and I knew why. A light knock on the front door downstairs told me Jacob was finally here. I slowly descended the stairs and walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Apparently I wasn't fast enough and Jacob just walked right in. "Hey, Bells!"

"Hey, Jacob." I grumbled. "What's up with you? You're usually are thrilled I'm here. Did that bloodsucker do something to you?"

"He would never!" I said quickly. "I'm just a little out of it today."

"Well whatever is wrong with you, snap out of it! I have really great news!" I was suddenly very curios about the "great news".

"What?" I asked when he didn't continue. "Well…" He let the word just sit there. "Well what?! I don't have time for games Jacob!" He stared at me wide-eyed. I started tapping my foot. "Well?"

"I… uh… have to… go." He said quickly. I reached for him and it felt like my hand burst into flames when I touched his skin. I quickly took my hand back, rubbing it.

He looked at me again wide-eyed as if I had grown a second head. With that, he quickly turned away and walked out. "UGH!" I groaned and walk back up the stairs. When I was back to the safety of Bella's room, I laid on my bed until cold hands were around me. I knew to expect him and it was no surprise that when I looked into his eyes; they were confused.

" I've decided to take you to see Carlisle. There is definitely something wrong with you." He didn't continue so I started to protest. "I don't want to see Carlisle! I want to go home where my parents are! I just want to go home." My voice broke at the word home. Hot angry tears streamed down my face. He reached out to hug me and I pushed away. He could have easily held onto me, but he let go. "Please Bella. I don't know what I've done, but if you don't want me anymore, I won't stand in your way." If he could be crying he would be. I instantly felt horrible. This wasn't how the book went. Bella has always loved Edward and vise versa right?

I sighed and went to hug him, but quickly dropped my hands. He wasn't on my bed anymore and he wasn't in my room. He had disappeared. I quickly ran downstairs and out the door. His shiny silver Volvo was still in the driveway, but no Edward. "Edward! Edward!" I screamed his name over and over, but I got nothing. I heard a quiet rustling by the forest and a giant russet colored wolf appeared.

"Jacob." I sighed as I walked over to him. "If I ask you to take me somewhere, will you?" He nodded his giant head and bowed down so I could climb on. I grabbed a handful of his fur and pulled myself on. "Take me to Carlisle's!" I said, but he was already running. I guess he already knew what I wanted.


	5. Chapter 4

**I have a VERY important poll on my website and I REALLY need you guys to vote on it. I can't decide where I want Edward to be when he dissapears. Chapter 5 will be done by the end of the week, so please vote! Please and Thank You! (If no one votes on the poll then Chapter 5 will NOT be up by the end of this week. Sorry.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

As soon as the white 2-story house came into view, I jumped off Jacob, stumbling in the effort, and flat out sprinted towards the house. I burst through the doors, only to be glared at by Rosalie. "How could you Bella?! Do realize how much he loved you?!" So Edward had already filled in his family. I dropped to my knees and began to sob. "Poor Bella. She's crying and now she doesn't have Edward to cheer her up—" As Rosalie continued to tease me, Jacob walk in. "Shut it, Blondie!" He knelt down beside me and pulled me close.

"Its ok, Bella. We'll find him." He tried to comfort me. "I doubt that! He's pretty messed up about this. He would never admit that to his _Bella_ though."

"I said, SHUT it!" Jacob growled as he pulled both him and me to our feet. "Come on Bella. Guess we aren't welcome here." I let him drag me away until we were walking down the winding driveway. "Stay right here. I'll just be a few seconds." He walked into the trees to phase and I lost it. Once again I fell to the ground and started sobbing. I heard Jacob whine and walk out of the forest. He nudged me with his head and I got to my feet. I pulled myself up onto the dip in his back and he ran back to Charlie's.

I knew that it was getting late so I started to make some dinner. Seeing as I hadn't eaten all day, I was pretty hungry. After I begged Jacob to stay, I walked into the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients for chicken. I made extra because I knew Jacob would be starving and set it in the oven to bake. Just as I heard Charlie pull in the driveway, I pulled out the chicken. I had never been good at a poker face, but I had to try. I put on the best smile I could when he walked in the door.

"Hey Bells! How was your day?" I didn't want to answer his question so Jacob quickly covered for me. "Bella and I hung out at the Cullen's place for a few hours. We played some baseball and Bella and Esme were the referees." "Well that sounds… fun." He said. "Ya it was." I said, but my voice was dead. Jacob looked surprised I even talked, but Charlie on the other hand, knew something was up. "What's really going on Bells?" "Edward went… away." I picked my words carefully.

I didn't know how he would react, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. "Well he just went away right? It's not like its forever?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where he went." Let alone coming back I added mentally. "Well I'm sure he will come back. He's done it before and he'll do it again." He knew what Edward going away meant. He had experienced it first hand. I had read it in the books and now I was going to go through the same depression as Bella.

I didn't feel like staying down stairs, so as soon as I was done with dinner, I ran upstairs. I prayed silently to myself that he was there. My room was empty. A giant gaping hole started to ache and I quickly ran onto my bed and let myself go to pieces.

Morning came quick and as usual, I got up got dressed and by the time I walked downstairs, it hit me. I remembered all the events that took place the day before and started to cry silently. I decided I wasn't up to going to Fork's High today. Truthfully I never really wanted to go to anywhere, but I forced myself out the door and into my truck.

I was too depressed to be siked that I had a vehicle I could drive although I was only 13; I had no clue that I could drive. Then again, I did have Bella's traits in me, and that included driving. I didn't know if I would be able to find the winding driveway, but I managed. I saw the white house and then I decided I didn't want to face his family. Especially Rosalie.

I guess that I decided finding Edward was more important than being afraid of a couple vampires so I got out of my truck and walked in.

* * *

**Don't Forget To Review! Please and Thank You!**

**P.S. The next person to review, give me your place of birth and your name :) it will be used in the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I have decided that South America would be a cool place for Edward to go and if you voted on my poll and this isn't the place you wanted I'm sorry but South America will make this story very... interesting. Ok I am going to stop right there so i won't spoil it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Six pairs of golden eyes stared me down as I peeked around the door. I heard somebody hiss and I froze. Of course she would hiss. I had sent her brother away to who knows where and possibly caused him to never come back. Carlisle sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're scaring her Rose. Bella. Please come in. She won't touch you." I suddenly relaxed and mouthed thank you to Jasper. He smiled at me and I was glad that at least one vampire wasn't mad at me.

Esme pulled me into a hug and I gladly accepted it. "Oh my dear child! I'm so sorry." I didn't know what she was apologizing for, but I couldn't focus on that when other more important things lingered in the air.

I sat at the giant round table that was just a prop to the Cullen's and started suggesting what we should do. My knowledge base and their talents combined should certainly be enough to find Edward. "You all know what the results have been in the last episode of Edward's disappearance and I most certainly would not like a repeat." Carlisle said frowning. "We know the only person who can talk him into coming home is Bella. We have to first, find out where he has gone. Second, figure out a plan to get Bella there without him hearing our thoughts and third, convince him to come back home." Carlisle started making plans while I sat and did nothing. I was just a useless human.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning when we got the phone call. I'm sure he didn't know I was here so when Carlisle put me on the phone, he was surprised. "Bella!" he exclaimed. "Bella…" he moaned after he remembered what happened. "Look Edward. I'm sorry I've been acting strange lately I'm truly sorry. Please come home. You family misses you. _I _miss you!" I begged and pleaded for about 10 minutes until Jasper said, "We got a location." He had been on the computer the whole time trying to track the call.

"He is in South America." He simply stated and that's just about the time Edward hung up. "Do you think he heard you Jasper?" I asked franticly. "No. He was going to hang up anyway."

"Do you think we will be able to find him?" I asked and this time Carlisle answered. "Of course Bella. I'm sure this disappearance will not be as bad as the last." He said smiling. I turned to the whole family and said, "I'm very sorry. I know I don't deserve any of you for a brother or sister, or even a mom and dad. I have caused so many problems and I can't seem to do anything right." I paused and sighed. "I'm not the person you think I am. You all think I'm Bella, but I have lied to you."

* * *

**Remember to Reveiw! Please and Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My real name is Melanie. I'm from England and I'm thirteen not nineteen. I know this seems a little impossible, but you have to believe me when I say your secrets are safe with me."

They all stared at me like I was some sort of mental person then Carlisle's medical training kicked in. "If you wouldn't mind Bella…er, I mean,Melanie. I would be thrilled if you would let me conduct some tests." He said smiling.

"Okay, I guess." I said not really wanting to have anything to do with needles and medical stuff. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice looked at me with fascination. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked feeling very self-conscious. "We get to communicate with a person from a different universe!" Alice squealed with delight. "How's the stock market and fashion industry? Is the economy bad? Oh! We'll have to go on a shopping spree! Bella will kill me though when she gets back from where ever she is…" She babbled on, quizzing me about every small detail. I answered dolefully as I watched Emmett comfort Rosalie in the loveseat.

She must be miserable. Yet another human knows about vampires and werewolves, but they don't precisely know I know about the shape shifters. "Awww…" Alice groaned pulling me from my thoughts. "Stupid mutt… always ruining everything." I heard her mumble. "Jacobs coming? Or is it Sam? Or Embry?" Woops. The cats… er I mean dogs out of the bag. Oh well. They were going to find out sooner or later that I knew about the dogs. "You know who they are? Or more importantly, _what_ they are?" Alice asked surprised. "Of course I do. Especially Jacob. He's supposed to be alpha, but phased after Sam and now Jacob doesn't want to be alpha, but they will, the pack I mean, will separate. Jacob is one pack and Sam is another. That will happen a little later though." Alice stared at me.

"Yippee! Another fortune teller! And you can see those dogs!" she said bouncing in place. "No, no, no. I'm not a fortune teller… I just know a lot of stuff." I said smiling. "Oh…" she said with real disappoint meant. Well now I know where I am in the books, if you piece it all together. I guess this is sort of an epilogue for Eclipse. So any day I, we, should be entering Breaking Dawn. Cool. "Sorry Alice." I said hoping to cheer her up. "No, it's ok." She said smiling. "I still get a shopping partner!" she said turning into her perky pixie self again.

Later that day I found out the boys had gone hunting so Alice and I, well Rosalie too but she didn't say anything, went on our little shopping spree. Luckily I had some cash in my jean pockets that followed me into this world… or would you call it a universe? I don't know but whatever it is, I like it.

"Melanie! You don't have to pay for everything!" Alice said for the umpteenth time. "Don't worry Alice. You'll get your chance to buy me stuff as soon as I run out of cash." I said smugly. If my bank account also traveled over with me then I'd be good. Also seeing as I look 19, I don't need any adults permission, I can withdraw any time. "Come on!" she whined. "And yes your bank account still exists" she grumbled. "I can't help if I was spoiled." I said smugly. She glared at me and we continued on our shopping spree. We finally got home around midnight and I was beat. Alice and Rosalie of course never slept and wanted me to try on every article of clothing we just bought. Luckily for me, Edward interceded but it felt a little strange because I thought he would be furious with me for replacing his soon to be wife. Oh well. I wasn't going to argue. I was too tired. I climbed the stairs, waked slowly to Edward's room, and literally fell onto the soft comfy bed. Seconds later…

The Black cloaks advancing. I couldn't resist the urge to protect the child behind me. The child named Renesmee. Who looks just like Melanie.

* * *

**Remember to Reveiw! Please and Thank You and a special thanks to Melanie for helping me at my writers block :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**So uh ya... sorry for all my reviewers who have been faithful to me and have reviewed. A shout out to: Keke1314 and Melanie121**

**without them there wouldn't be any updates this week or last. You should thank them. Anyway I have a poll I_ NEED _you guys to answer and vote on for me! and also i will update 2 times this week to make up for last week cause it wasn't posted when I tried to post it. **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"_I woke up to a light tap on the door, although that's not exactly what woke me up. That dream… it was so weird! Me as Renesmee? Well I guess that's cool, but I'll have to get the whole kissing Edward dream outa my head because being his daughter… well that isn't going to go over well. Yuck. Ooo! This is going to be so cool! I shouldn't tell anyone yet… that might not go over well with Rosalie. Maybe if I just keep it away from them until I'm born… again."_

"_Although I really don't want to go through a bloody gruesome scene with my invisible soon to be mother I will be happy to be my own person again. Unless… will I be the one having the baby? And then magically go into Renesmee's body? I might have to rethink this Renesmee deal..." _I stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks.

Uh oh. Can Edward hear my thoughts? But I'm in Bella's body so I'm protected too right? I hope or else the whole secret thing is gone. Hmm… lets see. _"Edward? If you can hear me come up stairs to your room." _I thought as loudly as I could. "Melanie? Is someone up there with you?" Edward asked as he entered the room at vampire speed.

"Um… no, that was sorta my thoughts. Sorry to scare you." I said sheepishly. "_That _was you?!" He asked surprised. "Um ya that was me. Its sorta weird though… hmm… did you hear what I was saying, I mean thinking, earlier? It was about a dream I had."

"No, I didn't, but I can't believe that you got through Bella's shield! I wonder… do you think I can hear _her_ thoughts too? Can you try please? Just try?" Alright if he's going to play the dazzle card I will play the stubborn card. See how he likes that stupid dazzlepire! _"Nope I'm not gunna even try. That's what you get you stupid dazzlepire! And stop dazzling me!" _He looked at me confused. "Dazzling? I'm dazzling to you?" He asked innocently. "Yes," I admitted sadly. "You're dazzling to me! Stop it!" I said as he looked me straight in the eyes with his smothering gold ones.

"Please? Just try? For me?" Yup. Definitely have to get kissing Edward outa my head. "NO! and stop dazzling me." I answered verbally. Gosh! Can't he respect the fact that I might like him the teensiest bit? He could at least try and make it easier on me if I was going to be his daughter!

"Fine." He grumbled as he got up from the foot of my bed. "So you're going to be my daughter?" He asked as he rubbed his temples. "WHAT?! I thought you said you couldn't hear me?! Did you lie?!" I asked bewildered. "No I would never lie to you! I have to concentrate _really_ hard if I want to hear you and even then I only get bits and pieces." He said angrily. Then as if nothing happened the anger totally evaporated from his face. "I'm going to have a daughter? You going to be my daughter?" he asked with joy being the only thing that could describe the tone of his voice.

"Yes," I said sad once again. "It won't be pretty. And you won't like it. It involves Bella and it involves pain so you have to trust me. Bella will be fine I promise. She will live and you will have a baby girl. Renesmee. That's what you should name her. A mix between Renee and Esme." I said as a matter of factly. "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed as he concentrated harder. "She's beautiful!" He said after he saw what I thought Renesmee to look like. So now he knew… and now the hard part. His, well mine too, family…

* * *

**Remember to Reveiw! Please and Thank You! and vote on my polls! lol i couldn't help myself :)  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I've updated almost all my stories! Yay! Please, please, please, please, REVIEW! I haven't had one review since I've updated this last and as most of you know that was a while ago. Anyway… ENJOY! Oh and REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

Later that day Edward, Emmett, and Alice all decided they would hunt. Me of course being the human had to stay home with the rest of the family. Which really wasn't so bad except for Rosealie sending glares my way every five minutes. Ever since Edward got back she has ignored me. I bet she will regret ignoring me when she finds out I'm going to be Edward's and Bella's daughter. She'll be begging to see me. Well for now only Edward and Carlisle know. We of course had to tell Carlisle so he would be ready. Not exactly how the book goes but oh well.

"Are you hungry dear?" asked Esme who had asked the same question about every two hours.

"No not yet. Well maybe I'll take an apple… or a peach?" I said.

"Alright. Coming right up dear." She said smiling. Bella described her just right in the books. She was extraordinarily kind, and sweet. She was also very motherly toward me though she barely knew _me._ I guess Rose got bored sending glares at me and moved upstairs. To do what I have no idea. Esme came back to the living room where I was sitting on their white couch. She handed me both cut up apples and peaches.

"I couldn't make up on which to give you so I thought some of both wouldn't hurt." She said smiling once more. She gave me a quick hug then also went upstairs. What could they be up to? I haven't seen Jasper all day but that didn't mean anything seeing as he mostly stayed away from Bella in the books, but Carlisle? I haven't seen him. I know he's not at the hospital… Hmm…

I walked upstairs hoping to see something out of the ordinary but before I could get to far, Esme being able to hear my every move stooped me before I got to Edward's room.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. No spoiling the surprise for you." She said gently pushing me back down the hall.

"But Esme! Please? Could you give me a hint?" I pleaded. I hated when everyone else knew something I didn't. It's like my pet peeve you could say. I guess since I wasn't going to get past Esme, or Carlisle, or even Rosalie, I went out the front door and into Edward's silver Volvo. Did I know where I was going? No. Did I want Alice to know where I was going? Well since I'm not going to the reservation… naw I'll let her know. Making my mind up I focused really hard on Alice's face and sent her waves of me going to see Charlie. I also did the same thing with Edward seeing he would want to know also.

I took off down the driveway and headed straight towards Charlie's. I was gazing out the side window when a flash of silver and brown showed on both sides of me. I pulled over in order to get a closer look. Yup. Jacob and Quil we both running around in the woods.

"Hey Jake!" I said waiting for him to come out.

A giant russet brown wolf with a silver wolf to his right came out of the woods. He whine uneasily. I guess it was due to being caught following me.

"It's ok Jake. I'm not mad… unless you're acting on Sam's orders?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his giant head and Quil whined beside him.

"Well in that case, I was heading to Charlie's… wanna come?" I asked hoping he would agree.

He nodded and went into the woods. Quil nudged my hand then followed. I got back in the Volvo and drove to Charlie's with two giant wolves trailing behind me. I sped up to eighty. They were right on my tail. Ninety. One-ten. Ha they were falling behind. I slowed down so they could catch up… also I didn't want to be caught by Charlie who is the Chief of Police.

I got out of the car and waited for them to phase into their human forms. I grabbed two shirts out of Edward's car, thank goodness he didn't clean out his car. Charlie just hated when Jake or any of his friends came over in no shirts. I threw them as far as could into the woods so they could change. They finally came out with their noses scrunched up like there was an awful smell in the air. Oh wait. Those were Edward's shirts… oops.

"Uh, sorry bout the smell…"

"'S okay. So, you gunna cook us some lunch or what?" asked Quil trying to annoy me.

"Is that all you came for Quil?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Of course!" he said as though it were obvious.

"Well then you can take your furry butt back down to the reservation and eat at Emily's." I said smirking.

"Oh no. Aw you know I was just kidding! Please don't make me go…" he said doing some sort of puppy dog expression that only made me and Jacob burst into laughter.

"Ya Quil you can stay."

"Yes!" he said punching his fist in the air. When all was said and done we walked inside and I prepared lunch. When we finished eating then finished talking, Jacob, Quil, and I went out side. I continued to walk as they froze. Jacob started to growl and Quil's head whipped back and forth.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically.

Jacob looked at me only for a second then said,

"Vampires."


	10. Chapter 9

"Vampires?" I asked a little frightened. I knew they didn't mean any of the Cullen's. They have mostly put up with each other since Jacob got back. But vampires? Here? Not how the books go.

"Yes. Two of them. A male and a female. Not 'vegetarians'." Said Jake whipping around to grab me by the waste. He dragged me along the drive-way, passed Edward's car, and into the woods. He pushed me down onto a log and went out of view. To phase I guess. Quil followed.

"Alright guys. What's going on?" I asked as they stepped out in their wolf forms. Jake knelt down and I could tell he wanted me to get on his back. "Why is this such a big deal?" I asked a little worried now.

"Because they are from the Volturi and have come to see Bella. Since you're in Bella's body please do act more like her. I sure you have a lot of knowledge of how she would act in a situation as such." Said Edward. When did he get here?

"I'm sure I can manage that much, but why the sudden worry? What's going on?" I asked.

"Aro has recruited a few new members of the guard. From what I can tell, from what you've told me, this did not happen in these books you described to us. I don't know the cause of the sudden change in the future, but we will deal with it as best as we can." He said.

"But why all the worry? And won't they be able to hear us? Jake and Quil could smell them—."

"That's exactly that. They _smelt_ them. They can smell vampires from three mile away. They cannot hear us. As for why we are so worried, these new recruits have certain powers that can render us weak and of no use if they decide to harm you in anyway. The female has the power of slowing down or stopping time completely. As for the male, he can well let's just say he's dangerous…" Edward finished.

Why won't he tell me what the male's power is? Is it really that bad? I guess I'll have to worry about that later. Right now we need to get a move on.

"Let's get going then. I should probably be at your house rather than by Charlie's." I said tugging on Jacob's fur to get him to move.

He growled.

"Yes. They have no respect for our coven whatsoever so it would be nice to have your pack for back-up. Let me warn you—"

But Jacob interrupted him with another growl as if saying 'yeah ok I get it.'

"Let's go!" I said more firmly not wanting to be by the dangerous vamps.

"Alright. Jake? Your scent will cover hers up but won't cover mine. I will go south-west and you will take a direct route. If we're lucky they will follow me. Melanie? May I have Bell's jacket? It will mix my scent with her's."

"Kay." I said handing him the jacket. Jake took off towards the Cullen's house. Quil didn't follow us or Edward. Instead he went towards the reservation. Probably to warn Sam.

"Jake. Melanie. Are you harmed? Come. We must get inside." Said Carlisle urgently. We followed. Jake didn't even bother to phase into his human form. We walked inside. Carlisle pressed a tan button that I would have never noticed. That was how good it blended with the wall color. Anyway, there was a sound of metal moving and the windows were covered with metal and the door had looked sealed off. Was it this bad?

"Why are we protecting _her?_ What she to us?" said Rosalie.

"Rosalie dear. This is Melanie in _Bella's_ body. Even if she were in her own we would protect her. Do you want to watch Edward sulk around thinking about suicide for the next hundred years? Is that what you want?" asked Esme pained.

"Of— of course n- not." Said Rosalie stuttering. Highly unusual for a vampire.

"I'm sorry Rosalie but this is Bella we need to get back and Melanie we need to protect. Don't you care about Bella?" asked Alice in the same pained voice as Esme.

"Of course I do! I just don't see why we have to risk our lives in the process!" she snapped. She stomped upstairs and slammed a door.

"I'm sorry. She's right. It shouldn't be like this. It was never like this in the books." I said feeling horribly guilty.

Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

Edward's POV:

"_From— Back— Can— Now—" _a distant voice echoed through my head. It was neither a familiar voice nor a friendly one at that.

"Carlisle, they are close. Put the shield up now."

No one else knew of Carlisle's ability to shield from both physical and mental attacks and I only found out because of a letter I had read addressed wrongly.

Carlisle's expression went totally blank as he shielded us. Even I, the mind reader, and Alice, the fortune teller, couldn't have told you the outcome of what was to come.

Rosalie zipped downstairs so fast only my eyes sensed her presence immediately. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from biting Carlisle and in return she bit me.

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled in horror.

"Carlisle!" screamed Alice.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed when the venom started to spread.

Even Jasper, who I know could handle almost any situation, couldn't control Rosalie and I could tell he gave his best effort. Carlisle shield had broken due to the male vampire's powers. The female had already smashed the metal casing on the door and in the attempt gave up and started on the window instead.

"Bel— I mean Melanie!" I gasped in horror as Rosalie struggled in my arms. Melanie was sprawled on the floor passed out cold. "Carlisle, Melanie! Over by the piano." Carlisle sped toward Melanie while Alice concentrated on the future while Jasper concentrated on controlling Rosalie.

"The wolves. They're coming." She said; her voice distant.


	12. Special!

Dear Readers,

I recently received a review that wasn't exactly encouraging, but it did send a message to me that maybe some of my faithful readers might not enjoy my stories as much as I would have hoped. Please do read this interesting well thought out review:

Hello.

My name is unimportant. What you need to know is that THIS STORY SUCKS...AND  
NAWT BLOOD! First of all, you write like my 10 yr old sister. DESCRIBE GRAMMAR  
AND TAKE OUT THE FLUFF! What that means is please write your story as someone  
YOUR age would...and make it interesting. Next, ADD PERIODS AND SPLIT ANY  
SENTENCES THAT GO ON TOOOOOO LONG! Last, take out any junk people don't need  
to know, or rephrase it; hence the "taking out of fluff". Once you've done  
that, read some stories by author's like '********************* (*.*.*) (Censored because that wasn't my story to let everyone see) and COMPARE COMPARE COMPARE! Once that's done, update your story and get the  
deserved reviews for your story!

I do hope that this person will help me on my other stories that he or she thinks is boring. After all, if you don't get a put-me-down once and a while then how will you ever learn? I just wanted to write this little Authors Note to you readers and I want you to take into consideration that I do not mind at all that you do not like my story or just plain loathe it. I would love to hear your feed-back good or bad.

Now that that has been said, I hope to get my next chapter up. I'm sorry again if you don't enjoy my writing; I try my best and for some people that might not be enough.

Sincerely to all,

Me


	13. Very Important, please please read

PLEASE READ:

Alright so as most of my past readers know, I do not update as often as I should. I apologize for that ten times and more. The main reason I don't update is the fact I'm trying to continue to writing like I did previously and it just isn't working out. So what I'm in the process of doing is rewriting the Comforter and if people like it, I will rewrite all my other stories. The older stories will be kept up. So please PM me if you have any questions or leave a review. Thanks and I hope you guys (and girls) Will enjoy!

P.S. I will also be trying to make the chapters longer.


	14. Latest Update

Hello Everyone!

So as I said, the Comforter is going to be rewritten! And I have already completed the Intro and first chapter. Please go check it out!

I would please like a review or PM telling me if this version is better or the same or worse? All points are taken into consideration. I also would like to know, if you liked this rewritten, anyone would like to see Forever or Maximum Ride: With a Twist rewritten? Leave a review or PM! Thank you everyone and I hope you all like it!

-Sarah


End file.
